Blind Pursuit
by Pinguicha
Summary: AU, takes place in Middle Ages. Political/religious intrigue, with a twist. Zelda is a witch, Link is a cruel Grand Inquisitor in charge of the Witchhunt. When fanaticism is confronted with fiery passion, can a pursuit really be that blind?


Blind Pursuit  
_Prologue_

The calmness of Ávila bothered her.

Zelda Harkinian's life hadn't been the same since the witch hunt in Europe had begun. The incessant, relentless searches for her and her kin had made it difficult – and Zelda, being one of the most powerful among them had her difficulties increasing by the day. No matter how well she covered her tracks, the damn Inquisition was always on her tail!

That was exactly why this sudden calm in Ávila brought her unease rather than comfort. The Grand Inquisitor Tomás de Torquebada had passed away last night and his was a death she wouldn't mourn. Implacable in his hunt, fanatic in his ideals, the man had been the zealot responsible for the burning of many of her kin. All Zelda wanted to make sure of by being in Ávila was that it was his cold body she saw on the coffin. At least she knew now _he_ would never catch her again and she could laugh over that cruel bastard.

Zelda crossed the open gates of the graveyard, her face hidden by a hood and her slim body tightly hugged by a black dress. Anyone who saw her would see her as a person consumed by sadness, come to visit a relative's grave. But alas, appearances often eluded and she was no exception to that rule.

By the time she noticed the circle of people surrounding an open grave, it had begun raining. Except for a single priest who was praying for God to give the former Grand Inquisitor's soul a safe journey into Heaven, all held black candles and wore habits of the same color.

Zelda found herself snickering. How useless those prayers would prove to be!

After a few minutes, the white robed priest went silent and a figure in the black circle stepped forward.

"The Grand Inquisitor has left us," the man begun in a low, respectful voice. "His was a tireless spirit which belonged to a man who was pure and wholesome, for he never gave up on any soul however tainted and bleak it might have been."

Zelda firmly set her jaw, teeth grinding; the man and his profane words went on. "Hundreds of black magic practitioners have left this world thanks to him and are now burning eternally in the depths of Hell!"

Zelda's hands balled into fists and she forced herself to stand still. _How dare you?_ She thought, _And what of the children he killed? Innocent children no more than twelve years old! Sometimes even less!_

"I am sure he will rest in Heaven, by God's side. His duties to this world, however, must be carried on by us, my brothers. For even now the witches defile our homes and threaten our souls! And until the new Grand Inquisitor is chosen, a man, appointed by our dearest Prior Tomás will assume the hunt! For his will is as strong and his faith as unshakable as the respectful Prior's was in life!" The man beckoned towards the crowd. "Step forward, Link."

Another black robed figured stepped forward, his hands pulling the hood back to expose his face. Zelda's jaw dropped slightly; the man was blond, his pale skin lightly tanned and with eyes of a deep blue. He was surprisingly _young_, she reckoned, but the grim, heavy and solemn expression he carried made him look much older than he probably was.

_Another one whose mind has been poisoned towards us,_ Zelda said to herself. _What a waste…_

"Yes, my Lord?" the man named Link asked softly.

"It was the will of the former Prior and Grand Inquisitor that you took on the duties of the Witchhunt until the Inquisition decided on the new Grand Inquisitor and, by unanimous vote, we agreed on it."

"It is an honor, Father," Link spoke. "I shall keep pursuing those who seek to tempt us in the ways of the Devil and to see that the Earth our God has created does not fall prey to their wiles."

An unanimous sound of approval came from the circle. The man who had first spoken raised his voice above it to say, "We have faith in you, brother. And may the Grand Inquisitor meet the peace he deserves."

He bent his knees slightly and slowly, did the Sign of the Cross, mimicked by his peers shortly afterwards. Once they were done, they turned to leave and, once there was a respectable distance between them, so did Zelda.

She had felt the exact same aura emanating from the temporary substitute of the Grand Inquisitor – and aura which was not even dimmed by his fair looks. As she went home, Zelda wondered if he would prove to be as cruel and as bad as his predecessor.

But then again, if she avoided this one better than she did the last, she wouldn't have to find out.

**A/N: Tell me what you think about this? Please?  
And much thanks to Kiriona for beta'ing this!**


End file.
